Not-So-Innocent Innocence
by ZDrive
Summary: Innocence is a gift from God bestowed to the Exorcists. Powerful, pure, holy. Well, until they turn into human form, then that's a whole other story. T for naughtiness, Yullen, and Crown ClownXMugen.


**Not-So Innocent Innocence**

**Summary: ****Innocence is a gift from God bestowed to the Exorcists. Powerful, pure, holy. Well, until they turn into human form, then that's a whole other story. T for naughtiness, Yullen, and Crown ClownXMugen.**

**.**

**Humor/Adventure**

**Kanda and Allen**

**Mugen and Crown Clown**

**OC Noah**

…

**..**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**..**

…

Keena was thrown back by the shock wave of a thousand Akuma exploding by the hand of a certain white-haired Exorcist. The Noah of Doubt spat out a tooth, another already wriggling its way out from her gums. Damn, Walker was fast. The short thirteen year old would have liked him for his determination and pure heart had he not been an Exorcist, and she a Noah.

Her chin length, wavy black hair was mussed with dirt, sweat, and blood. Damnation, she'd have to fix it unless she wanted to endure Tykki's teasing. Not that he paid much attention to her anyways…he was a top Noah. She was a minor. Gah, she hated his smug little smirk, how she wanted to wipe it from his face with a good, hardy smack.

She swore and leaped, a glowing blue blade nearly cutting open her short, grey and black striped shorts that rolled up as high as it could get, revealing long, thin grey legs and feet weighed by clunky black hiking boots. She flipped away gracefully from a blast of Hell's Insects, her black T-shirt, sleeves and bottom half ripped away to reveal a long sleeved white undershirt, was singed slightly when a giant hammer came smashing down.

She smiled sweetly, spectacles sliding down her pointed nose as she tilted her head away from a ringing bell, the Innocence pulsing and alive, her Noah instincts screaming at her to crush it. She felt her large, black loop earrings rustle when a Chinese girl breezed past her, her bott flying forward to smash Keena's head. Keena laughed and twisted away, grabbing the heel and inserting dark, doubtful thoughts into the girl's head, ruining her confidence.

The female Exorcists faltered, her muscles lax and weak for only a moment, before Keena spun her away, Dark Matter sticking stubbornly to her skin as it crawled upwards to reach into her mouth and ears and whisper things- _You can't prevail against a Noah, useless, weak child! Give up! Don't waste time and energy…RUN!_

The petite girl laughed as the darkness wrapped around her throat and strangled her, her once vibrant purple eyes dulling into a pale grey.

**Break them.**

Keena grinned, her dark powers swirling around her, blocking yet another strike from a clawed hand and ducking again as Charity Bell came flying after her. Her Noah ached for them to be destroyed- it was rare for Exorcists to meet together after several ongoing, short missions to head home- and she was going to enjoy it. Sure, the Earl would be angry, but she had Rhode on her side, and even if she didn't, the Earl would excuse her at least once. She was newly turned, after all.

The Innocence a Finder accompanying the female was slain beneath the diseased bullets of a Level 1 Akuma, and she dove for it, brushing away the ashes and darting away at speeds impossible for a normal human or Exorcist. And the female was too busy crying, the red head struggling to sooth her and rip the tentacles of darkness off her, to race after Keena.

Keena leaped in a single bound to the top of a building, breathing in the clear air with a taste of death and poison to it. Ah, she did love Hungary. Especially in the middle of a battle.

Of course, she didn't expect to get smacked in the face by a large gold barrier of clocks. Keena held out a hand and tried to blast through, but it bounced off. She swore furiously, looking around for the source, the samurai wannabe already gaining on her. Her catty gold eyes lit up. There! A small, sniveling woman with dark eyes and hair, Innocence activated. It would be so easy to crush what little confidence she had.

She dove off the edge, the Innocence blade coming too close and snipping a few black locks, and slammed full force into the older woman, her dark powers battering her body mercilessly-!

Until a white clawed hand shot forward and grabbed for the Innocence in her hand. Keena whipped around, snarling, and soon it was an all-out tug-a-war. She could hear the samurai Exorcists cursing, yelling at the man fighting with her to, 'Stop playing with her and fucking slice her, Baka!'

There was a clank as point of the Innocence claw dug into the smaller piece, and she ripped her grey hands away, screaming as they burned and smoldered. She flew backwards, shooting off a jet of doubt at the red head as he came running around the corner, the female and joker-boy right on his heels…

It exploded.

Keena howled and was abruptly jerked away by a remaining Level 2 Akuma who heard his mistress' cries and saved her. The green light exploded, rippling outward and scorching her skin, her gold irises burning.

"Go!" She yowled, and the Akuma obeyed, shooing away, and as Keena looked down, her snarl melted away to a look of curios confusion.

Weren't there only six people…not twelve…?

**Ugh! Horrible. But give me a break, it's 1:13 A.M., and I'm dying here! Don't worry, though. There will be more insight and interaction, not just from Keena's POV, and we will see what has happened with more dialogue, detail, and order. But I really needed to get this horrid five month plot bunny off of my chest. It was driving me insane. Really. So excuse the sloppiness of the first chapter/prologue. Short too, but...geez, gimme a break! *waves hands wildly* It's 1 something A.M. in my time. So, be happy you got this!**


End file.
